The Destruction of the Hardy's!
by Lisa-Beckiie
Summary: Jeff Hardy has found the love of his life in Shannon Moore's younger sister, Lisa. But when Rated RKO feel threatened for their titles, what lengths will Edge, Randy and Beckiie Orton go to, to be able to call themselves champions?


_**About Me:**_

_**Name: Lisa Marie Moore**_

_**Nickname: Lise, Hardette, Titch**_

_**Age: 29**_

_**Relationship status: Married too Jeff Nero Hardy**_

_**Brand: Smack Down**_

_**Finishing move/s: Twist of fate, Titch kick and whisper in the wind**_

_**Height: 5 ft 7**_

_**Previous or current belts: women's champion **_

_**Allies: The hardy's, DX, CM Punk, Candice Michelle, Mickie James, Ashley, Batista, even borne, Santino marrella**_

_**Enemies: Beckiie Boo, Edge, Lita, Kane, Randy Orton**_

_**Family: boyfriend Jeff hardy brother in law (kind of)-matt hardy brother-Shannon Moore**_

_**D.O.B: 3**__**rd**__** April 1979**_

_**Appearance: dyed black hair with a tint of blue, eye line, purple eye shadows, **_

_**Tattoos/Piercings: a heart tattoo on my left upper arm, 'T!TCH' on wrist and the hardy tattoo on my right arm.**_

_**Home town: North Carolina**_

_**Debut: April 8**__**th**__** 1995**_

_**Theme Song: Black and white-peroxwhy?gen?**_

_**Trained by: Shannon Moore, Jeff and matt hardy**_

_**Face/Heel/Neutral: face**_

_**Managed: managing Jeff and matt**_

_**Likes: TV, films, going out with mates**_

_**Dislikes: snobyness, cockiness**_

_**Personality Traits: kind, bubbly, crazy, weird**_

_**I stormed out Vince's office and power walked down to my dressing room. I have never been more angry in my life. How could they do that to him, to my brother, to Shannon Moore. They had just released Shan from WWE. 'They were trying to cut costs' was their exact words. I sat in my locker room, witch I shared with my boyfriend Jeff hardy and his brother matt, with my head in my hands fighting back my anger. It was heartbreaking when Shan told me what happened. I could tell he didn't want to leave wrestling was his passion anyone could see that. Shan had gone home after he was released roughly an hour ago. I knew Shan would be okay he had the gas chamber but it wouldn't be the same. I laid on the sofa until I heard a key in the lock as the door pushed open I could see Jeff was talking to someone outside the door. I could see his blond, with the bottom dyed a light blue colour hair tightly wrapped in a pony tail from behind the door. I heard him say bye then shut the door. I closed my eyes after I heard the door go and hadn't opened them since. **_

_**Jeff came and sat on the sofa nudging me softly he must have thought I was asleep. I opened my eyes and gave him a weak smile I had a tear streaming down my face. He must have known about Shan because he gave me a knowing look and pulled me into a hug. I burst out crying I couldn't help it. **_

'_**its not just Shan, Jeff' I said in-between sobs 'its that beckiie Orton, all she does is complain and bitch about us. I cant go anywhere without her being there to give me a snide comment.'**_

' _**I know, I know its that family babe, you know what randy's like, you didn't expect for his sister to be any different did you' he giggled wiping away a tear from my eye. He pulled my chin up so I looked into his big brown eyes, when I saw those eyes it was like I was under a spell, they would make me melt in an instant. That was probably one of the reasons I fell in love with him, and kissed me. When he kissed me it was like all my problems had vanished into thin air. **_

_**There was a knock at the door. It was the last person I wanted to see. It was beckiie. Me and Jeff stared at her waiting for the next piece of venom to spew from her mouth. **_

'_**just wanted to come by and make sure you both are in tip top condition for the beating your going to get from the Orton family' she said with an evil grin on her face. **_

_**I wasn't in the mood to talk to her as only an hour earlier she had broke my nose. I heard about Shan when I was on my way back from the medics. I felt Jeff grip my wrist as I tried to get up and hit her back. **_

'_**aww and Titch, heard bout poor Shannon, fired in his prime, what a shame, oh well I guess that injury he took from my brother didn't help his case either did it, hmm I must go and pay him a visit, give him some TLC if you catch my drift'. She said smirking. That was it I lost it. I released myself from Jeff's grip and flew at her. Punching any and everywhere I could. I managed to hit her square in the face. She rolled me over and began too hit me. I rolled back on top of her punching her in the face and ribs. I heard randy's voice screaming at me to get off of her and he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. He clenched his fist and hit me full pelt I never thought randy would hit a girl but he did, just then Jeff ran over and pulled him to the floor and was punching him. I slid to the floor temporarily unconscious. **_

_**I saw beckiie trying to hit Jeff so I quickly rushed to my feet and tackled her again. It was an all out brawl. Then security came and broke us up. They dragged randy and beckiie to their dressing rooms and shut me and Jeff in the room. I walked over to the sink and spat the blood out, randy had caught my mouth and knocked a tooth out. I was still a bit light headed. I never realised how hard randy's punch was. Jeff came over and wrapped his arms around my waste. He turned me round and examined my face. Most of it was a big bruise from randy's fist. I winced as he accidentally touched it. He hugged me tighter but I had to break away as beckiie had really worked my ribs over. **_

'_**Babes don't worry about Randy, I'll deal with him, He wont get away with hitting my fiancée' he said staring into my eyes.**_

'_**fiancée?' I asked confused.**_

'_**well im sure there was a better time to ask you this' he giggled and got down on one knee 'Lisa Marie Moore, Will you marry me'**_

'_**OF COURSE I WILL!' I screamed and jumped on him, I was in pain but I didn't care. I was going to be Lisa Marie Hardy. **_

_**We walked down the hall hand in hand looking for matt. We know he'd be thrilled with the news. As we got to the end of the hall I see him and was about to call out too him but me and Jeff both stopped in our tracks as we saw what he was doing. He was kissing beckiie. BECKIIE of all people. Why would he kiss that evil person. I looked at Jeff and his face dropped his mouth wide open. As they broke apart beckiie saw us and grinned and gave him another peck. She waved at us as she walked off. We walked over to matt.**_

'_**what the hell do you think your doing man' Jeff said.**_

'_**why was you kissing that..that..thing' I said getting agitated.**_

'_**she's a really nice girl and I really like her' matt said 'its none of either of your business who I kiss' he said shooting us a look.**_

'_**yes it is matt, you see this' Jeff said holding my head up 'that is what randy did to her, and your fraternising with them, what's going on with you'**_

'_**but out okay, I like her and that's that, no amount of guilt you put on me can change that' matt shouted. He walked off. Most probably to find that beckiie. Jeff was angry, ive never seen him so mad in my life. I tried to calm him down but before I could stop him he ran after matt. I ran after him but he wouldn't stop. Jeff saw matt and they started to argue again. And somehow it turned into a fight. Ive never seen them fight like this. I stood in between them and tried to push Jeff back. Then beckiie came round the corner and pushed mat back and I heard her say**_

'_**come on babe, they aint worth it'. I wanted to say something but knew it would anger the situation more. Matt and beckiie walked away holding hands. What was he thinking. One thing was for certain. The hardy boys were no more. **_

_**Days went past and it felt so weird at home. Matt had moved out and into beckiie and randy's house. Jeff was upset you could tell but he wouldn't show it. Work wasn't any better the smirks from beckiie, the dirty looks from matt. It was heart breaking. One things for sure I am not letting beckiie get away with doing this to my family. Jeff and I decided to talk to lita. She might be on their side. But what with her history with mat I know she wouldn't want him 2 get hurt. Just as we was about to walk down to lita's locker our names were called over the tannoy to let us no we had 10 minuets to get ready for our match. It was me and Jeff vs. matt and beckiie. This match was going to hurt. Not just physically but mentally. Me and Jeff walked to our locker room and began to get changed.**_

'_**Jeff baby, you okay?' I asked as he sat with his head In his hands.**_

'_**not really hunni' he replied not looking at me. ' I don't think I can do it, he's my brother, how can I fight my own brother, how can I look into his eyes and see that there's hate for me'**_

_**I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. **_

'_**babe, matt doesn't hate you, he's just been blinded by beckiie, Im sure the Orton's have just filled his head with crap. He could never hate you' I replied as I stroked his hair. He looked at me and I realised his eyes were teary. I wiped a stray tear from his cheek and kissed him on the lips. The tannoy went again this time telling us to get into the gorilla position. Jeff tied up his hair up in a high bun. Today his hair was light blue with purple and red streaks running through it. Ive always loved his hair. So unique. So vibrant. Like him really. I put on my tiny shoulder jumper and he slipped on his hardy boyz sleeveless t-shirt. We walked hand in hand towards the gorilla position.**_

_**We got there just as matt and beckiie had walked out. **_

_**Beckiie was acting the slut. All over matt shaking her ass as she walked down the ramp. It made me sick. What made me feel worse was as I looked down I realised matt was wearing a RKO shirt. Jeff didn't realise as he was stretching. Our music started up. No more words by Endeverafter. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped my way out onto the ramp. I jumped around clapping the crowds hands and blowing kisses. I stopped outside of the ring for Jeff who was jumping down clapping hands too. We stopped and nodded to each other and slid into the ring. Jeff jumped up onto the top ropes while I bounced around in the ring blowing kisses to the crowd. I stood facing beckiie and blew a kiss at her and gave her a cheeky smirk. Obviously I got a dirty look back. Matt had taken the rko shirt off before Jeff came out luckily. Me and beckiie started off first.**_

_**I tackled her to the floor and let all my aggression come out. I ran into the ropes and close lined her. I turned round for a split second and had done the same to me. I was a bit groggy as I rubbed my head as I stood up I noticed she had tagged in matt. I knew matt wouldn't hurt me I mean we were like family. Well I thought he wouldn't until he backed me into a corner grabbed my head and pulled me up by the throat as he did he whispered ' you was never family, just a girl Jeff was fucking'. I couldn't believe what he had just said. I released myself from his grip and slapped him hard across his face. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes and at that moment I felt exactly the same. He leapt for me again but I ran to Jeff and tagged him in. Jeff flew at him and struck him to the floor. This wasn't just entertainment anymore this was the destruction of the hardy family. They were going all out so many times I just wanted to scream at them to stop. But matt was heartless to me so why should I care. But the simple fact was I still did. He was like my brother even if he didn't feel the same.**_

_**Jeff pinned matt and I saw beckiie start to walk in so I ran through the roped and knocked her onto the matt outside the ring but hurt myself in the process. 1..2..3. Me and Jeff had won. Matt rolled out the ring battered as Jeff helped me up. My throat was still killing me from what matt had done. Matt and beckiie was half way up the ramp staring at us. I was still in pain but managed to jump up to the top rope and pose for them. After the match me and Jeff went back to our lockeroom. I sat there and broke down crying. **_

'_**hey, hey, hey babe what's wrong' Jeff said kneeling down in front of me.**_

'_**when matt, grabbed me he said something too me' I said in-between crying. Jeff clinched his fists. **_

'_**what he say babes' he said stroking my face.**_

' _**he said that I was never part of the family, I was just the girl you were fucking' I said crying more.**_

'_**ill fucking kill him' Jeff said standing up. **_

'_**please just leave it, I cant take all this fighting anymore' I cried standing up**_

'_**okay okay im sorry hunni' Jeff said hugging me tightly 'babes you know your part of the family, always have been, and in 2 months it will be official' **_

_**In all this agro I nearly forgot. All the wedding plans were set. Just 2 more months till I was mrs Lisa Marie Hardy. I smiled at Jeff and kissed him as he wiped away a tear from my cheek. I couldn't wait to be mrs hardy. I cuddled back into him and forgot my worries. God knows how Jeff must have been feeling. I felt like this was all my fault.**_

_**The next day I was still really upset by what matt had said. Me and Jeff had got ready for work and was now in the locker room. We had a good couple of hours before our match when all of a sudden we got a knock at our door. It was matt. **_

'_**what do you want' Jeff said angrily clenching his fist.**_

'_**guys, im so so sorry, I don't know what I was finking of getting involved with her' he pleaded with us 'and lise I truly am sorry for what I said to you, I never meant it I was just so caught up with their group, can both forgive me?'**_

_**His eyes could melt anyone he looked like a little lost puppy. I wanted to forgive him, I looked at Jeff and could tell he wanted too swell. **_

'_**Welcome back bro' Jeff said as I smiled.**_

_**We all hugged each other and things went back to normal. It was the hardy's again how it should be. Beckiie had failed in her little plan. **_

_**Weeks went by but I was worried. Jeff had become distant towards me. Matt and Jeff would go off on their own and leave me. I thought nothing of it until that afternoon. The afternoon that broke my heart. Jeff came over and sat next to me.**_

'_**im sorry Lisa, I cant do this anymore' he said coldly. **_

'_**what do you mean' I said my heart racing.**_

'_**I don't feel the same for you anymore ,its over' he said looking straight through me.**_

'_**but Jeff. I thought you loved me' I said tears forming in my eyes.**_

'_**I did' he said as he walked out the lockeroom.**_

_**I sat there not knowing what to do. He hadn't been that cold not to me. I broke down in the middle of the locker room crying. The door opened and Maria and Ashley was there.**_

'_**babe what's the matter' Maria said walking over to sit next to me. Ashley had put her arm round my shoulders to comfort me. **_

'_**jeff..he..he he ended it with me' I said sobbing**_

'_**WHAT!' Ashley yelled in shock 'but he's so in love with you'**_

'_**that's what I thought' I said crying.**_

'_**lise, when did all this start, him being funny with you I mean' Maria said with an inquisitive look on her face.**_

'_**erm around the time matt came back after he split with beckiie' I said**_

'_**babe, they haven't split up I saw them yesterday kissing in the parking lot'. Ashley said looking surprised.**_

_**A hot flush of anger ran through me.**_

'_**do you think matt and beckiie and the rest of rko planned this?' I said **_

'_**its possible, they done that to Melina and nitro last year, that's why they aint together now' Maria piped up. 'don't worry were going to get to the bottom of this'**_

_**I stayed at Maria's that night. I never thought id loose the only man id ever loved or ever could love. But I have. My heart felt like it was ripped open and put in a blender. Me and Maria went to work the next day. Maria had to go to find Ashley to help me, I love them girls, and I went to locker room. I thought Jeff didn't care about what he had done until I saw him in the corridor. I hid round the corner to see what he was doing. He was slumped on the floor holding my jacket I left at home. He was crying into my jacket I wanted to run up to him and hug him to tell him everything was going to be okay. Just then matt and beckiie walked up to him. Beckiie took my jacket out his hands and through it to the corner of the corridor.**_

'_**don't worry she said your part of RKO now' she said smirking to matt. They got him up and walked with him to their locker room. I was speechless I couldn't believe it. It must be true. Matt and beckiie had tricked Jeff. I don't blame Jeff, matt tricked me too, matt was Jeff's brother its completely understandable. I ran too find Maria and Ashley. We sat in Maria's room and came up with a plan. I was going to get Jeff back. **_

_**Later that day me Maria and Ashley was walking down the corridor for our divas tag team match. Me and Ashley with Maria to come watch vs. Victoria and Natalya BFF's apparently. Ashley's music piped up and we ran out to the ramp clasping peoples hands as we ran and slid into the ring. We bounced around in the ring for a while then me and Ashley stretched in the ring. We heard music play but it wasn't victoria's..or Natalya's. It was RKO's. me and Ashley looked watchtower in shock. Then we saw Jeff, Matt, Edge, Randy and beckiie walk out. **_

'_**oh god' I said to Ashley as Maria slid into the ring. A smile split across my face though. Our plan worked. They came into the ring and edge beckiie and randy came straight up in our faces. Matt was a little bit behind and Jeff was in the corner. He couldn't even look at me. I stepped back a little and gestured to Lillian to give me a microphone. I winked at her so she knew everything was fine. **_

' _**Okay okay hold up one second' I said smiling at beckiie. 'know that there was meant to be a tag match going on but we spoke to the GM about what we are about to do instead' as I said this Jeff tilted his head up and looked at me. The rest of RKO looked confused. Roll the clips please' I said with a smirk on my face. Jeff was still looking at the screen with pleading in my eyes and he turned to watch. Clips came on the screen of the surveillance me Ashley and marina had done. We caught edge beckiie and randy talking and laughing about pulling one over the hardy's splitting them up. Tearing apart mine and Jeff's relationship. Then we made a sort of story type thing. I put in clips of me Jeff and matt when we was happy, a team and clips of me and Jeff and our first on screen kiss. I kept my eye on Jeff while he watching. I saw his fist clench and matt looked pissed too.**_

_**The lights came back on and they all faced back to Me Maria and Ashley again. My eyes were tearing up. I couldn't help it seeing those clips broke my heart to look at how happy we was back then and now look at us. **_

'_**believe me now babe' I said to Jeff holding back the tears. Jeff stepped forwards and stared at me. My heart was thumping what if he still didn't want to be with me, what if he didn't love me anymore. I looked down at the ground dreading his response. He lifted my head up and kissed me. **_

'_**of course I do, I am so sorry, I never meant anything bad I said to you' he replied and picked me up twirling round. I grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. A tear streamed down my face. I had never been so happy in my life. He put me down and span round to the others. They all looked angry except for matt. He looked sorry. I hadn't seen him cry but he was nearly there. He walked over to me and Jeff.**_

'_**im so sorry you guys, you both warned me from the start but I didn't listen. I though I was in love and was brain washed by them' he said taking my hand. 'please will you forgive me' he said. He knew I couldn't resist them big brown puppy eyes of his. I hugged him and told him that I forgive him. Jeff and matt then hugged and apologised to each other.**_

_**I took the microphone off of Jeff and turned to beckiie edge and randy who looked like they had just been slapped in the face. 'so you guys I guys' I said walking right up to beckiie's face as Jeff and matt was either side of me walking towards edge and randy. 'what was you planning to gain, get rid of the hardy, loose the threat of defeat?' **_

_**Beckiie was glaring at me but I just smiled plainly. 'well, as you can see' I said looking at matt and Jeff 'it didn't work we are a team, a partnership, a family'. With that me Jeff and matt ran and speared Beckiie, randy and edge. Continuously punching them in the face. These punches weren't acting. Every punch filled with hate and loathing for them. Edge and Randy slipped out the ring and pulled beckiie out. They limped up the ramp whilst randy was dragging beckiie and edges limp bodies. Screaming at us as they went. Matt and Jeff climbed to the top rope doing the gunz and the v1 sign while I blew a kiss at them and then joined Jeff standing just in front of him on the ropes. The crowd went wild when Jeff pulled me in for a kiss. Our music played as me matt and Jeff celebrated in the ring. I got my family back. They was all I needed.**_


End file.
